boondockstvfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Freeman
Robert Jebediah Freeman is the grandfather of Huey and Riley Freeman. He lived with them in the suburb of Woodcrest and really like ladies. He is voiced by John Witherspoon History Robert was a Tuskegee airman and flew a P-5 Mustang and is an active participant in the U.S. Civil Rights. Moe often took the credit of the accomplishments that Robert does. He also had a grudge with Rosa Parks for stealing his thunder. Malcom X died without owing Robert five bucks. Personality Rober is really into girls and wants date one, even though he usually does internet dating. Which Huey and Riley thinks its strange to date someone younger than him and takes his clothes off, leaving his underwear on, and showing women on the computer. Robert tells his gransons lots of stories but they think its just made up. He often calls women cuty pie. Robert sometimes takes advice from Riley agreeing with his gangsta stuff alowing to watch B.E.T., saying to Huey it is not out to destroy black people. Robert is also a friend of Ruckus and Tom, often seen playing checkers or card s with them. To his grandsons, especially Huey, he is an authority figure, but only in the sense that he doesn't hesitate to use corporal punishment when they slip up. Both of his grandsons disrespect him, but sometimes in different ways. Huey often disagrees with Robert and sometimes disobeys him, disapproving of Robert's focus on how they're all viewed in the eyes of their neighbo rs, seeing this as evidence that he still possesses an antiquated sense of inferiority to the "white man," which causes him to act in a way that he believes his neighbors want him to act. Huey especially dislikes when Robert tries to force this antiquated notion on him, interpreting this as an attempt to change him into a person he's not. Riley disrespects Robert by not obeying him despite being severely disciplined by him often by being wipped by his belt often. For the most part, Riley seems to do whatever he wants, and is then punished at his grandfather's whim. These punishments don't seem to deter Riley, however, and he is much more unrelenting with his disrespect as a result. In Granddad's Fight, Riley goes on and on with making fun of Robert, his own grandfather, mercilessly rubbing in the humiliation. Even his brother rebukes him for doing this, but he doesn't stop. This singular act epitomizes his lack of respect for his grandfather. Robert can be viewed as selfishly motivated most of the time. He has openly admitted he was ashamed of his grandsons, and went so far as to spend their inheritance on his dream home in his dream neighborhood, moving Huey, and Riley against their will. In fact, he somewhat regularly ignores the desires and needs of his grandchildren, such as in Guess Hoe's Coming to Dinner, when he buys willy-nilly to appease the expensive tastes of his prostitute-girlfriend, while ignoring his grandsons' objections to her obvious corrosive effect on them as a family. Though the woman's cover is eventually blown when her pimp shows up to retrieve her, he does exhibit signs of genuine love for her, hopelessly waiting for her to return long into the night after she is taken away by her pimp. This causes his grandsons, especially Huey, to sympathize with him despite getting what they ultimately wanted. Robert has been shown to have mastery with his use of a belt, due to his experience of using it on Riley often. His aptitude with it is such that he can use his belt as a whip to restrain a target, and comfortably use it as a weapon, seen in such episodes as Guess Hoe's Coming to Dinner, Stinkmeaner Strikes Back and The Story of Thugnificent. Robert, having experienced the Civil Rights Movement firsthand, doesn't take the slighting of his race lightly. Uncle Ruckus, a self-hating black racist, butts heads with Robert often. Despite this, he is probably considered to be the closest thing Ruckus has, and ever had, to a friend. Robert also uses his involvement in the Civil Rights Movement as a justification for spending his grandsons' inheritance on a big house in a nice subu rb, noting how he helped make such an act possible, whereas it wouldn't have been an option were segregation still in existence. However, Huey noted in comparison to his fellow protesters, he did relatively little (Robert claimed he got hosed down in the Civil Rights Movement to get his house, while Huey noted he didn't ge t hosed at all). Robert also seems to be out of touch with popular culture in current society, as shown when Riley Freeman introduces something to him. In the comic strip, he saw Riley playing the Grand Theft Auto III videogame assuming it was a form of "cops and robbers", learning later Riley was the "robber". (However, he later played with him on the same game on 2-player mode). His understanding of slang and metaphors is very limited, when he believed having a 'Urolagnia golden shower' was a good thing, which amused Riley (The Trial of R. Kelly). He also has limited knowledge of gangsta rappers, which at one point eventually started a beef with a rapper named Thugnificent ('' The Story of Thugnificent''). He referred to Xzibit as "inhibit", and believed Usher was literally a singing usher. Also, he has recently discovered internet dating and is aware of social networks such as MySpace. He kills a blind old man losing to him earlier on accident. One of Roberts is on episode one while in the car he spells behave wrong. Robert also hates Thugnificent. Robert can be viewed selfish sometimes. Robert is a very scared man and lazy most of the times. Robert was in a situation where Lando Freeman thought he was his son. Robert then dated his last woman Ebony Brown but she turned him down. Realationship Huey and Riley Robert hates when Huey and Riley trash the house and leaves the kids for one day and then returns home, claiming that his house looks like Baghdad. Robert can count on them for help and they sometimes get along with it. Robert somtime does not like Riley cursing and whips him for it and other things. Uncle Ruckus and Dubois Family Robert and Ruckus are good friends but Robert does not know or understand why Ruckus hates black people. Robert and Tom are also good friends. Robert didn't really like the food Sarah made for them. Ed Wuncler Robert has respect for Ed Wuncler and invites him to Sunday dinners. He was once partners with Ed, opening a restaurant. Robert treats him good, but he acts cautions around him because he does not want him to take their house. Ed Wuncler lll and Gin Rummy He does not like Ed Wuncler lll or Gin Rummy because he things they are criminals, but he puts up with them because Ed Wuncler lll is Ed Wuncler's son. Gallery promonewblog.jpg 1132789395_tsgranddad.jpg grandpaFreeman2.jpg Granddad_Freeman.jpg 113423.jpg Category:Main Characters